Do You Recall?
by Writingwife83
Summary: The Watsons have seen Sherlock do a fair number of "not good" things. This time, his bad judgment has the potential to cause quite a bit of damage. Mary decides it's best to keep a close eye on Sherlock and Molly. But what she observes will soon surprise even her!
1. Chapter 1

_**This came from Lexie and I chatting about the whole concept of an amnesia fic, and in this case, Molly having amnesia. Although there's massive potential for angst and heavy feels in a fic like that, I've gone with a lighter and funnier way to tell this tale. One of the ways I am accomplishing that is to have this be from Mary Watson's POV! (Another wise suggestion from Lexie) Enjoy! ;)**_

* * *

Mary ran along the hospital hallway, not caring about anything but trying to get to the right room. As she approached the end of the hallway, she saw John and Sherlock standing talking to the doctor and was relieved that she'd at least found the right place.

"And you'll want to check on her often. Some rest is important, but if you notice that all she wants to do is sleep, well that may be a warning sign and you should bring her back in," the doctor said to Sherlock. "Feel free to ask her things once in a while and see if anything is coming back, but be gentle. And if she's incorrect, don't get frustrated or angry. Try to remember that this is difficult for her as well."

"Absolutely, yes," Sherlock agreed somberly.

"My God, how is she?" Mary whispered to John, pulling him aside a bit.

"Well, it certainly could have been worse. But her cab was hit right where she was sitting and that knock on the head…" John stopped, having difficulty getting the words out. He swallowed hard. "Mary, she doesn't know us...any of us."

Mary's jaw dropped and tears welled in her eyes instantly. But she was quickly distracted from getting too emotional because of what she heard Sherlock and the doctor talking about.

"She should be ready to be discharged once the paperwork is set. As her boyfriend, you can sign, seeing as she's no living kin and no one legally listed as a contact."

Mary saw Sherlock's nervous glance in her direction. Oh, he knew this wouldn't go over well! The moment the doctor stepped away, Mary grabbed the first article of Sherlock's clothing that she could reach and hauled him over.

"Sherlock, what do you think you're doing?! Why does he think you're Molly's boyfriend?!" She glared at John. "What do you know about this?"

John threw his hands up. "I'm just hearing it now as well! I only just arrived a few minutes before you!"

"Would you both please relax?" Sherlock asked, looking far too calm, given the circumstances. "I have this completely in hand. It's all worked out."

Mary narrowed her eyes and then the lightbulb went on. "Sherlock, please for the love of God tell me that this is not how you envision Molly learning that you love her!"

John looked agape back and forth between his wife and friend. "Sherlock loves Molly?!"

"John, honestly," Mary said with a sigh. "You've known them twice as long as I have."

When John looked at Sherlock and saw no sign of denial, his eyes doubled in size as he gestured to Mary. "How does she know?!"

Sherlock let out a short laugh. "Have you met your wife?"

"Look, this isn't the point, Sherlock!" Mary continued. "Has Molly already been told?"

"Yes, and there's no need to panic. She's perfectly comfortable with the arrangement, and we've even become newly acquainted a bit before you arrived."

"She's comfortable with it because she thinks you two are dating, you selfish sod!" John said in exasperation.

"And we are dating now!" Sherlock said happily. "That's the wonder of this whole plan! I have taken a horrible accident and turned it into a golden opportunity. I'm in love with Molly, she's been in love with me for years, and it's long past time that we should be together. But this way, we can skip all the tediousness of starting a relationship and simply be together!"

Mary looked at him like he had three heads and not nearly enough sense for one. "Have you even considered the possibility that she'll wake up from this nightmare and remember everything of you and your history with her?"

"Obviously I very much hope she does!" Sherlock said, looking insulted. "But by that time we'll have settled into a lovely life together and she'll be so very pleased that she wouldn't even consider changing anything. And she'll also be all the more in love with me because of how I've cared for her during her recovery!"

The nurse walked up with some of Molly's discharge instructions and stopped Mary from hurling some profanities at the foolish man. She looked at John and her husband's jaw was clenching tightly, his back ramrod straight and she could tell that he was debating punching his best friend in the face. Before any of them could say another word, Molly was helped out of her room in a wheelchair, looking at all of them a bit hesitantly, but with that same sweet expression that belonged only to her.

"Ah, there you are, darling," Sherlock said gently. "Ready to go? I've got a car arriving any moment for us."

"Um, yes I suppose so. I'm a bit anxious to get home, though I'm not sure any of it will make sense yet," she said, her fingers plucking at the buttons on her coat nervously.

Sherlock leaned down so he could speak while facing her a bit more. "I promise it will. We can be patient together and take it in small steps." He gave her a little wink which made her blush a bit.

"What does he know about patience?" John whispered to Mary, making her almost snort out a laugh.

Sherlock glanced back at his friends as he took over pushing the wheelchair for the nurse. "You'll have to excuse me; I've got to get her home and settled. We can certainly talk more later!" He waved before disappearing with her around the corner.

Mary slowly turned and looked at her husband. "I'll kill him."

* * *

Mary stomped into their flat, marching straight into the kitchen with John close at her heels. He paused and frowned though, as he watched her move about and fling open multiple cabinets. She took out one thing after another, placing them on the counter with loud thumps.

"What…are you doing?" John finally asked.

"Baking," was her immediate answer.

John thought for a moment. "Not exactly the response I imagined after this interesting episode at the hospital."

"I need a good reason to go over there!" Mary clarified as she speedily measured out some flour and dumped it into a mixing bowl. She gestured to the ingredients and raised her brows. "I'm bringing a snack for the happy couple!"

John mouthed an "ah" of understanding. He came over and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Do you ever not have a plan?"

Mary shook her head. "Not really…oh and part of my plan is that you'll pick up Elizabeth from the sitter's in an hour." She kissed John in return and grinned at him.

* * *

Mary watched as Molly set her cup of tea down and took a breath.

"So um, we're…friends?"

Mary smiled reassuringly. "Yes of course we are. It's alright that you don't remember. I'm absolutely sure you will soon!"

Molly smiled shyly. "I hope so. It's just so uncomfortable to feel so constantly…unsure. I'm not convinced of anything anymore. I suppose I'm just glad that I do have friends like you who are helping me so patiently. And of course Sherlock!" He voice had instantly brightened.

Mary managed a smile and nodded. "Mm, yes, Sherlock is…quite a man."

"I am glad you brought this banana bread though." Molly lowered her voice after checking to make sure Sherlock was still down the hall. "He doesn't have much to eat here, does he?"

Mary let out a little giggle. "No, I'm afraid not."

"He said he went shopping before I came home, but the only edible thing in the fridge was three cartons of eggs!" Molly looked a little confused.

Mary could barely manage not to roll on the floor laughing. "Well, he _tried_ to go shopping then, I suppose."

Molly looked a bit discouraged suddenly. "It must usually be me who shops for food."

Mary reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder. "But that's not for you to worry over right now," she said gently. "It's time to focus on getting better. You can worry about Sherlock's inability to feed himself and others later."

This coaxed a smile from Molly again, and that was when Sherlock came back in the kitchen.

"More tea, darling?" Sherlock asked, peering at Molly rather adoringly.

"Yes please," she said with a smile, and Sherlock obliged.

"Now, I've got all sorts of interesting and mentally stimulating things arranged for us to do this evening," he announced cheerily. "I've some of your medical papers that we can read over together, some research of mine, and some cases described in John's blog. Surely if we spend time looking through the past, there will be something familiar to jump out at you!" He gave her a little wink.

Mary couldn't help but notice that Molly looked a little overwhelmed. She smiled sympathetically at Molly before clearing her throat.

"Sherlock, um, what if you wait a day or two before jumping into all that lengthy, though admittedly nostalgic, paperwork?" She instantly recognized the kicked puppy look in the detective's eyes as he registered that he'd made a misstep.

"Not good?" Sherlock asked quietly, looking back and forth at both women.

"Only just a bit," Mary replied, but included a friendly smile which conveyed her approval of his care and concern, albeit a bit overzealous for Molly's first day out of hospital.

"It's ok," Molly added sweetly. "We can look at all those things soon…I'd like that. Maybe in a day or two, like Mary said?"

Sherlock smiled and nodded. "Of course." He paused then and reached into his pocket at the sound of his mobile, sighing as he opened it to view the message. "Excuse me a moment, I'm working on a case over text message and Inspector Lestrade is being incredibly dim!" He marched off to call the poor man.

Molly leaned over and quietly explained to Mary. "He said he's not leaving the flat for a case for this week, and perhaps longer…till I'm a bit better."

"Did he?" Mary asked, glancing behind her at Sherlock who was frustratedly trying to describe something to Lestrade. She looked back and smiled at Molly. "That's really lovely of him."

Molly nodded and pressed her lips together in a little smile. "I think…I think he really cares for me."

"Yes," Mary agreed sincerely. "Yes, I think so too."

* * *

 _ **This will have a second part to it, and it may not go exactly the way you assume! ;D**_

 _ ***Added note- just to be extra clear (because of a guest review) Sherlock absolutely did not orchestrate Molly's accident. I definitely did not intend for it to be taken that way and it genuinely was just an accident.***_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yeah ok...so I lied. This is part two, but there's actually going to be a third part now. Brevity never was my area. ;)**_

* * *

Wine glasses and silverware made pleasant tinkling noises around the four people who sat at the quiet candlelit table at Angelo's restaurant. There was a fair amount of awkward silence, and sipping of drinks in absence of actual spoken words.

"Glad Mrs. Hudson was able to keep an eye on Elizabeth this evening," John finally said while smiling, mostly at Molly who seemed to be understandably the most uncomfortable out of the four of them.

Molly nodded. "Yeah, this is…nice. It's nice to be out like this."

Sherlock responded by casually placing a hand over her's atop the table, stroking her fingers with the pad of his thumb. Mary noted that things seemed to have progressed a bit between them since she'd last been in their company. Molly still seemed plenty unsure, but she was clearly attempting to settle into what was allegedly her life.

"Unsure of what to order, darling?" Sherlock leaned over to practically purr in Molly's ear.

She gave him a tight smile before turning a page again and scanning the options. "I s'pose so, yes. Have we um, eaten here before?"

"Oh yes," Sherlock confirmed instantly, his own answering smile wide and easy. "Almost weekly."

John cleared his throat a bit too conspicuously. He had been keeping his eyes to his own menu, and Mary knew it was because he was teetering on the thin hairy edge of possible hysterical laughing, yelling, or maybe even reaching across the table and simply punching Sherlock in the face.

Sherlock looked at Molly intently again. "Would you like me to order your usual for you, then?"

He asked the question with barely a blink, despite the fact that Mary knew Molly wouldn't have a "usual" here. At least, not that she'd ever eaten while sitting across from Sherlock Holmes. He seemed like he was confident enough to be sure he could still pull it off though. Probably already deduced her favorite dishes at every local eating establishment. As she watched the exchange, Mary saw Molly's eyes dart around just a touch, looking a bit concerned before responding to her boyfriend. But then she smiled sweetly at Sherlock.

"Yes please," Molly said softly. "Thanks."

Mary looked down at her own menu, chewing her cheek as her eyes only pretended to skim the dinner options. Something was off tonight…but she couldn't quite put her finger on it yet.

Finally, Angelo himself came over to take everyone's orders, including shrimp scampi for Molly, which Sherlock graciously ordered for her. Once that was all done, Mary took her husband's hand and smiled pleasantly across the table at the consulting detective and his jittery looking girlfriend.

"How have things been, recovering at Baker Street this past week?"

"Good."

"Excellent."

The two of them answered in close succession, making John crack a smile.

"Molly had another check with the doctor yesterday. He feels she's doing well…" Sherlock paused and his lips turned downward ever so slightly. "Despite the lack of memory progress, as of yet."

"Yes well," Molly jumped in with a little smile. "I hope it'll be soon. It's been lovely, of course, being so kindly taken care of," she said with a fond look at Sherlock. "But I look forward to being able to get back to my normal life."

"Understandable," John said, finally managing to speak. Then he looked at Sherlock. "I imagine you're looking forward to the same. We all know how you get when you can't work a case and get bored."

"John." Mary used a hushed warning tone and looked at him with an expression that reminded him not to make Molly feel bad for this situation.

John smiled at Molly. "Sorry, it's just, well I hope he's bearable to live with."

Molly looked over at Sherlock, really looked into his eyes. And for just a moment, Mary thought they both looked just a little sad.

"He's been lovely to me…he really has," she said softly, eyes still trained on Sherlock's.

It wasn't just sadness that Mary detected though.

Soon after, Sherlock fell into a lively discussion with John about the research he'd found on head and brain injuries and the effects of social and emotional behavior on the victim's recovery. While Molly opened her mouth a couple times as if to add a thought, only to quickly shut it again, Mary also recognized the emotion that was barely detectable in Molly's tone a few minutes before.

It was surprise. Surprise at how lovely Sherlock has been to her.

But if she were surprised…

Mary reached over and took her a generous swallow from her wine glass. That was the first moment she began to suspect.

"Not that I find them to be terribly accurate or fascinating, but I've been reading some of your blog entries to Molly," Sherlock told John, making Mary shift her focus back again.

"Have you?" John looked at Molly and smiled. "I'm glad. I remember you reading a number of them quite a while ago, so perhaps that'll help to bring back some memories."

"Oh yes, could be helpful," Molly agreed. "Sherlock mentioned I used to read them and sometimes comment as well. I'm sure I really enjoyed hearing about your adventures solving cases. I'm certainly enjoying them now!" She smiled, looking back and forth between the two men.

Sherlock spoke in a somewhat proud tone. "And of course there was that one day that _you_ were the one helping me solve cases…"

Molly's cheeks pinked a bit in the soft light of the restaurant, her nose wrinkling a bit. "Well, it didn't sound like I did much after reading it."

Mary saw how she was toying with the edge of the tablecloth while speaking. Sherlock reached over and threaded his fingers with hers, effectively stilling them, which seemed to relieve the tension in Molly.

"Sherlock, perhaps you should tell her the rest of the story about that day some time, if you haven't already," Mary suggested.

"Yes," Sherlock said softly, looking at Molly. "I imagine she'd enjoy hearing all about it."

Molly blushed again and looked away, opting to take a drink of her white wine. She set the glass down and cleared her throat.

"I'm so glad I have a cat," she said with a bright smile. "I love Toby already!"

"Ah yes, it's ever so lovely having him at Baker Street," Sherlock said with a characteristic eye roll. "He's wreaked havoc on two experiments in just this past week!"

"Well, surely I would have moved him over soon anyway, right? I mean I certainly wouldn't give him up along with my flat!" Molly said with a little laugh.

"You're uh, you're giving up your flat then?" John asked, clearly trying to sound completely casual.

Molly glanced at Sherlock. "Yes well, I was already in the process of moving into Baker Street. So it seems like I should just, you know, carry on with how things were before the accident."

"Certainly makes sense," Sherlock agreed. "Her lease is up at the end of the month so…then it'll all be settled." He reached over and brushed a bit of hair away from her face.

"Till the end of the month," Mary repeated, smiling softly at both of them. "Well, that'll give you two a bit of time then…just to get really comfortable."

"Right," Molly said brightly, glancing around at the three of them. "And hopefully I'll have regained some memory before the end of the month too."

"Well, as the doctor keeps saying, it can't possibly be much longer now," Sherlock said with a confident grin.

As they were almost done eating, Sherlock reached into his pocket and pulled out his mobile. He stared at the screen and seemed to be reading something for a few moments. Finally he sighed, sticking the phone back in his pocket and wiping his mouth with his napkin.

"Come on, John, I think this one can't be avoided."

"Wha?" John asked, his mouth still full of pasta.

"A case, John," Sherlock explained, as if it should have been obvious. "George Lestrade just texted me, and I'm estimating that it's an eight."

Mary noted how Molly instantly frowned at her plate of food when she heard Sherlock's words. But the expression was fleeting, and Molly smiled at him as he then placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Darling, I hope you don't mind. I thought perhaps you could return to Baker Street with Mary. We'll meet the two of you there and then the Watsons can pick up Elizabeth from Mrs. Hudson and head home."

Molly shrugged. "No, that's fine. You should go, really."

Mary laughed in amusement at her husband as he attempted to shove the last couple of bites of his meal into this mouth.

"Right, I'm coming!" John hurried to wipe his mouth as he got up. "This had better be important! Mary, get one of those cannoli for later!"

"One?" Mary asked with a smirk. "I hope you don't expect me to share. I'm smarter than that. I'll be getting two!"

"Another reason I love you," John said, leaning down to kiss her before walking off with Sherlock.

The two women waved to Sherlock and John, and on his way out Sherlock gestured to Angelo, requesting that it all be put on his tab.

Mary and Molly were now left to finish the last of their wine and get the dessert for take away. They enjoyed some pleasant small talk for the last few minutes in the restaurant, but Mary was secretly looking forward to leaving. She really wanted to get back to Baker Street.

She was eager to speak to Molly Hooper privately.

* * *

Molly handed Mary a cup of tea.

"It's nice that Elizabeth is sleeping already. Now you can just scoop her up once John gets back! Hopefully they don't stay out too late," Molly said as she settled onto the couch next to her.

"Mm, I hope not." Mary took one sip of her tea and then set it down on the table. "Of course, we could always text Inspector Lestrade. Maybe he can give us an estimate of how long he'll need them." She took out her mobile. "I thought I had his number, but I can't find him in my contacts under Lestrade…"

"Maybe you saved him as Greg," Molly offered and took a sip of her tea.

Mary instantly set her phone on the table and then smiled at Molly. "Molly, you've spent the past week with just Sherlock. How do you know Inspector Lestrade's first name is Greg…when Sherlock doesn't even remember it?"

Molly looked instantly frightened. "W-what?"

"I saw you in the restaurant too," Mary went on. "You made a face when Sherlock called him George."

Molly opened her mouth and then shut it again, obviously unsure of what to say.

"Molly?" Mary pressed. "Molly, are you remembering things?"

One sheepish look from Molly's big brown eyes and the truth was more than confirmed.

"Please save us both time and just be honest, Molly. How much do you remember?"

Molly set her tea cup down as well and let out a resigned sigh. "All of it," she said softly.

"Molly!" Mary exclaimed in a hushed voice. "My God, Molly, what are you doing?"

"I don't know!" Molly exclaimed, frustration that had been held in finally breaking free. "It happened three days ago and I just-" She stopped and got up from her seat, pacing a bit as Toby trotted alongside her and affectionately head butted her leg. "I didn't know what to do or what to say so I just…kept going as I was. I was having a hard enough time processing it all in my own brain, so I couldn't find the words to share with anyone else. I know it's not right, but I don't know how to tell him! And mostly because I'm angry!"

"Look, I understand," Mary said as calmly as she could. "I really do, but you can't just carry on like this forever. You're both lying to each other every day!"

"He lied to me first!" Molly stopped and both women cracked smiles, realizing that Molly did briefly sound a bit like a five year old. "Listen, it's not even as simple as this, Mary. There's something else. I think Sherlock _knows_ …that I remember."

Mary's eyes widened in surprise, but then she tipped her head in thought. "Well, yeah, that does make sense. He's known you longer than I have and is at least as good at picking up subtle clues. There'd be no tricking him for long. What's made you think he knows?"

"It's just the way he asks me things the past couple of days and the way he watches me. It's almost like he's analyzing, which isn't unusual for Sherlock, but he wasn't doing it before. It's only since my memories have come back. I tried to be careful, but you're right, there's no way I could avoid him figuring it out. But he certainly isn't saying anything! It seems like he's just trying to get _me_ to say something."

Mary leaned back on the couch, processing the implication of all this. She shook her head at Molly. "You do realize that at some point someone will have to come clean."

Molly chewed her lip and looked at her hands. "I just- I happen to think he should tell me the truth first…even if that is a bit childish."

Mary thought for a second, then she sat up and placed a friendly hand on Molly's back. "I happen to agree, seeing as he never should have lied in the first place."

Molly's eyes lit up at the supportive words, but Mary hurried to say more.

"I also know a thing or two about keeping secrets, and how incredibly damaging it can be to a relationship, no matter the reason! So I can't completely condone all of this!"

Molly nodded. "Understandable."

There was a moment of silence before Molly hesitantly spoke again.

"Do you um, want to hear my possible plan though?"

"Oh God yes, please tell me," Mary answered instantly.

* * *

John and Mary waved to Sherlock and Molly as their cab drove off an hour later. Elizabeth continued sleeping soundly once transferred to her car seat, so a bit of silence settled in as the family traveled through the darkened London streets.

"This was an interesting night," John finally said.

"It really was," Mary answered, thinking that he had no idea how interesting.

More silence.

"I might know…something," John added, which made Mary whirl to face him.

"Oh really?" Mary asked with a short laugh. "Well, in case you're feeling special, I think you should know that I happen to know something as well."

"Do you now?"

"Mmhm."

John paused for a moment. "Wait a second, what exactly do you know? Is this anything to do with Sherlock and Molly?"

Mary smirked at her husband. "Well obviously that's who you know something about." She settled back against the cab seat and smiled to herself as she spoke again. "Just tell me one thing, John…is he being as stubborn as she is?"

John instantly started laughing, actually having to cover his mouth for fear of waking their sleeping baby. Mary couldn't help but join in, the ridiculous situation and the late hour creating a mild hysteria. It took a moment for the two of them to calm down, but finally they could breathe normally again.

"They're being completely idiotic!" John said, still wiping tears of laughter away.

"I know!" Mary agreed with a sigh. "Honestly…I've never been so sure they were made for each other."

* * *

 _ **Let me tell you, you do not even understand my issues with getting this second part done and posted. I literally wrote an entire second and final part (which was longer than this) and then had to scrap the whole thing lol! Lexie was wise enough to kindly make me realize that I needed to go back to the drawing board. I did, and here we have a MUCH better second part than what I originally wrote. This proves for the 233543565th time that writing is not a one man job lol. Hopefully I'll be posting a final part within this week. BUT! I will be working on other things as well! We've only got 9 days till my remix fic release, so I've got to finish some tweaking on that before posting day comes. Yay! :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello there! Thanks for the follows and nice reviews on this somewhat silly little fic. I really appreciate it and I hope you enjoy this third and final part.**_

 _ **I also have a slightly unrelated note to include. This is an answer to the kind and faithful guest reader called "Dr Molly Holmes."- First of all, I can't tell you how many times I've wanted to be able to at least say thank you for all the super nice reviews you've left on my fics. Seriously, some of the stuff you've said has put a huge happy writer smile on my face! In answer to your specific question this time around, no I'm not a published author. The only things I've ever shared publicly are my fan fiction that's online. I have written some short original fiction as well, but it's just for fun and not the kind of stuff I'd ever try to publish. Honestly, I don't think I'm interested in ever publishing. I'm actually a bit lazy lol, and I know how much work and time goes into that sort of thing. I think writing works better for me as a hobby since it takes the business and red tape out of it…and leaves just the fun stuff hehe! This is a great way for me to get my writing and sharing fix, but not have to worry about much else. But thanks a million for even asking me that question! That's pretty flattering! ;D Oh and one more thing. I don't wanna tell you what to do but…make an account! Seriously, it's worth it and makes using the site much easier and more convenient. Ok, done being bossy now lol! XD Thanks again! ;)**_

* * *

"Thank you for covering for me, Mary," Molly said as she took the coffee from her friend's hand.

"I don't mind at all. And besides, it's no lie…we really are spending time together!"

Molly pursed her lips and then smiled. "Yes, it just happened to be while I'm on shift at the hospital."

"On break though!" Mary clarified, pointing to their coffee cups. "Thankfully, the days of 'observation' on the job are helping improve your memory." The blonde grinned wider and leaned in. "But since this is a break, I'm sure you can guess what I'd like to hear about."

Molly grinned while biting her lip.

Mary's mouth formed a silent little "ah" as she observed the woman sitting across from her. "I see things are going well the past few days then. Judging from your expression, I'm not entirely sure you've gotten Sherlock any closer to telling the truth…but it seems you've gotten _closer."_ One brow shot up.

Molly got a little red in the face as she took a sip of her coffee. "Well I did what I told you I would, about having him share some of our history with me. I told him I hate that I don't remember our first date and first kiss and when he asked me to move in…all of that. I could see if in his face when I asked him to help me remember those things that he looked a bit afraid. But then he straightened up and looked almost defiant as he promised me that he'd make sure I relive the memories just as they happened."

Mary saw the little glimmer in Molly's eyes and she cracked a smile. "He's trying to wear you down too, you know; play on your emotions. And I'd venture to say he's doing a good job of it so far! What's he doing then? Sweeping you off your feet?"

"In a way, I suppose." Molly got a little more serious. "It's our memories…real memories. But it's as if he's rewritten them a bit. Nothing big and flashy. It's just…like he's going back and changing the ending to where we never hid from our feelings. It means so much more knowing that's how he wishes things would have gone." She stopped and looked quizzically at Mary. "Can he really have felt this way for so long?"

Mary was a little touched by Molly's wonder. She shouldn't be shocked by Sherlock's love for her, but she still was. Loss had been deeply engrained in this sweet woman, so she was easily awed when happiness was handed to her.

"Of course he has, Molly. I think I'd start to doubt his brilliance if he hadn't fallen for you long ago!" She leaned forward, perching her chin on her hand. "Now, tell me about how he supposedly asked you out! What was his story?"

"He said I asked him out…which I did years ago! But the way he told it, he said yes. And we had coffee together, walking out in the little garden outside Bart's. He held my hand while we walked." Molly stopped and actually stared down at her slender fingers, seeming to relive the memory. "He said it was such a relief when he finally got to hold my hand back then."

She sighed contentedly and then went on. "He talked more about that day we solved crimes too. Said we'd started dating but he was being a bit of a rubbish boyfriend. He said he barely knew what to say and do…but that was the first time he kissed me." Molly's face turned a little pink again. "He took me to those flats we'd gone to on that actual day. He even repeated some of the same conversation from that day…thanking me and telling me that I mattered the most. And he told me I deserved to be happy…and that he wanted to make me happy."

"He really did kiss you, didn't he?" Mary asked with obvious excitement.

Molly nodded. "He did." She paused and let out a happy little groan, which made Mary giggle. "He _really_ did, Mary!"

"And even after all of that, neither of you broke down and admitted anything?" Mary shook her head. "You're both mad, I hope you know."

Molly shrugged. "I'm still hoping he might speak up soon…he might surprise me."

"I'm hoping you both surprise me!" Mary said with a wink as she got up from the table with her now empty coffee cup. "Look, I've got to run and get back home so John can get to his practice this afternoon. Thanks for the chat though! I was in agonizing suspense!"

"I'll have to get back in touch soon. Tomorrow, Sherlock is supposed to be telling me all about when I helped him fake his suicide. I dunno…I'm a bit nervous." She grimaced and then took the last gulp of her coffee.

"Well is was a rather poignant moment for both of you, I'm sure," Mary admitted. "But just try to relax and remember what you both feel, despite all of these ridiculous games."

Molly smiled and nodded. "I will, thanks."

Mary left the hospital that day hoping that both Molly and Sherlock would truly do just that. Focus on their love…and just let the rest go.

* * *

Mary was more than a bit frustrated when she heard the insistent knocking on their door that next afternoon. She had only just gotten Elizabeth down for her nap, so both she and John practically leapt across the room to answer the door as quickly as possible. Mary was a bit faster though, so she was the one who received their unexpected guest. And she was a little surprised to see that it was a slightly distraught Molly Hooper standing on their stoop, wringing her hands nervously.

"I'm such an idiot!" Molly said instantly, as if this were the proper way to introduce your presence.

"Well…why don't you come in and tell me why you think so," Mary suggested with a smile, though she didn't need a full three guesses to immediately figure out what Molly was referring to.

"John, Molly's here for a bit. She just needs to talk," Mary announced as she returned to the sitting room with the frustrated pathologist.

"Should I um…" John questioned, laying his paper down and looking ready to take his leave. He didn't really get a chance though, seeing as Molly dove right in.

"I can't believe I just panicked and ran away!"

"Molly, slow down, love," Mary said gently. "Sit down and start from the beginning, alright?"

Molly fell heavily onto the couch, heaving a sigh before starting again.

"Sherlock did what I said he was going to. He walked me through what happened on that night before his fake suicide when he came to me for help. He told me all of it again, how he said I'd always counted and he'd always trusted me, but that he wasn't ok and that he thought he was going to die."

"Is that how it happened?" John asked, leaning forward in his chair and suddenly riveted, never having been given all the exact details of what went into that well-orchestrated deception.

"Well yes, because earlier that day I had mentioned as an aside that I didn't count. That's why he brought it up when he came to me that night," Molly explained to John, but then returned to the details of today. "So then he told me how I asked him what he needed and he even clarified his request, asking if I'd still want to help him if he wasn't everything that I thought he was and he thought he was. And then he said I asked him again." Molly's voice broke a little and she looked down at her lap. "He asked me to say it right then…to ask him what he needed."

"And did you?" Mary asked, now just as riveted as her husband.

Molly nodded and finally raised her eyes to look at them again. "And he looked really deep into my eyes, just like that night, and gave me that same answer…you."

John pinched the bridge of his nose and broke out in sudden laughter. "Sorry, he really said that back then? You asked him what he needed, and his answer was _you?_ "

Both women gave him a flat stare, clearly indicating that his getting off topic wasn't appreciated.

"Right, sorry, it's just...never mind." John cleared his throat and controlled his laughter a bit. "Go on, Molly."

Molly shook her head slowly and seemed to have difficulty speaking again, prompting Mary to go sit by her and gently rub her back. She finally turned and looked at Mary with teary eyes.

"He told me he loves me," she said very softly.

Mary made a little click with her tongue and gave Molly a smile. "Well that's wonderful, isn't it?"

"It wasn't, because I ruined it!" Molly said vehemently. "He touched my cheek after saying 'you,' and he looked so sad and I could just tell he wished things were just back to normal. And then he said, 'Molly, I'll _always_ need you. Not for you to help me with anything or give me anything…just you. Because I love you. I hope you know how desperately I love you and that I never want us to ever lose each other again.' So there I was, staring up at him and feeling ready to burst into tears. I could have just said I loved him too, but I didn't want to because it would all be wrapped up in the lie and it would be like it's not the real me saying it. And I also didn't want to completely ruin the moment by suddenly diving into a confession of how my memory had actually come back. Of course, it didn't matter, because I _did_ ruin the moment anyway! I didn't know what to say, so I just…" She sighed, looking annoyed with herself. "I said I was really sorry but I absolutely had to go…and feed Toby."

Mary involuntarily snorted out a little laugh, but then covered her mouth. "Sorry! Sorry, I know it's not funny."

Molly groaned while letting her head fall into her hands. "Now I've got to fix it! I've got to figure out what to say and how to make things better. No more games, no more lies, and I don't care about who confesses first! I just want to be me again and be able to say and do whatever I want. We just need to be the real Sherlock and Molly!" Her head shot up again and she looked desperately at Mary. "Can you help me think of what to say?"

Mary smiled and squeezed Molly's hand. "Of course! But I don't think you have anything to worry about. You've both dug yourselves into quite a hole, but that doesn't mean you can't get out. I feel sure that Sherlock is just as eager to get things back to normal as you are."

"I agree," John added. "And besides, he's the one that should be coming up with the perfect words. He's the idiot who started this whole mess! I wouldn't worry about exactly how to tell him."

It was funny how the timing worked out, because that was when they all noticed the sound of the Watson's door unlocking and opening. And before any of them could react, they heard Sherlock's low booming voice as he waltzed in toward the sitting room, clearly having used his "emergency" key to let himself in.

"John! John, I'm an idiot! Help me fix it! I need to fix-" Sherlock halted mid-sentence as he stepped into the doorway and saw the three faces staring back at him. "Ah…hello."

Mary looked back and forth between Sherlock and Molly and knew that all the walls had crumbled down in an instant. There was no questions now…everything was about to come pouring out.

Mary lifted her hand to her ear and looked toward the hallway. "John, was that…yes, I think I might have just heard Elizabeth. You'd better come give me a hand."

"Yep, I think you're right," he agreed instantly, jumping up from his chair and following Mary out of the room.

What none of them seemed to notice was how Mary quickly switched on the spare baby monitor in the sitting room and swiped the main audio and video base to take along with them. They rushed up the stairs to their bedroom and John almost melted into hysterics when he saw his wife setting up the monitor and switching on the picture and sound.

"You are a horrible person, you know that?" John wheezed out through his laughter.

"Yes, I know, and you chose me…haven't we been over this?" She grinned and then shushed him as she turned the sound up on the monitor. They sat together on their bed, watching the tiny screen with rapt attention…

"Molly, I-"

"Sherlock-

The two of them fell silent after the awkward simultaneous attempt.

"Are you ok?" Sherlock asked. "I mean physically. You've spoken to the doctor?"

"I have," she said in a small voice. "Last week when you were in the waiting room, I told him everything and he thinks I'm going to be just fine. No permanent damage."

"Good."

Another moment of awkward silence passed between them, and Mary and John gave each other a nervous look.

"Molly, I think it's time I explain myself," Sherlock finally said. "I apologize that I lied to you, and I realize I shouldn't have. But my intent was to prove what I could be and what we could be together. I hope that you can at least understand that and perhaps appreciate the sentiment behind my unorthodox plan."

Molly shook her head. "Sherlock, you've never needed to prove anything to me. I've always seen what we could be together. I've never needed any convincing. What made you think I did?"

Sherlock hesitated, pressing his lips together before actually speaking. "You almost married a man…a perfectly average, predictable, and good man. He was nothing like me, not really. Once I saw that, I began to doubt if you truly still believed we could be happy together. I wanted to show you that we could be."

"I know we could be happy!" Molly responded instantly. "You didn't need to stage anything for me to believe that. And I don't have to have average or predictable, and I didn't in fact marry him. But what I need…what we both need…is honesty. And I think we've both fallen a bit short in that area recently." She looked a bit guilty herself. "I shouldn't have tried to manipulate you any more than you should have me. I should have just told you the truth and put a stop to it all when my memories returned several days ago, and I'm truly sorry. Things got a bit out of hand and then it seemed harder and harder to confess."

"I hold nothing against you," Sherlock countered. "I could have put a stop to it as well. Besides, I admit to being a bit impressed at the lengths you were willing to go in order to push me into a confession."

Molly laughed a little and blushed, putting them both just a bit more at ease.

John turned to Mary. "Of course Sherlock would find this sort of thing a bit endearing!"

After a moment, Sherlock spoke again, but the corners of his mouth were a bit downturned. "I suppose you'll be needing to return to your flat."

"Yes, Sherlock, I will," Molly confirmed.

He nodded silently, taking a moment to fight fidgeting in place in the middle of the Watson's sitting room before straightening up and placing his hands behind his back, facing her again with a piercing gaze. "And now…what do you want us to be?"

They could hear Molly emit a little sigh before she answered in a somewhat tired voice. "Sherlock, you _know_ what I want us to be. But that doesn't mean it should happen instantly. Relationships develop gradually, with care and attention to detail." She gave him a sweet little smile of understanding. "Like an experiment."

"Like an experiment," he repeated softly, more to himself, obviously picking the deeper meaning apart and filing it away in the appropriate places in his mind.

Mary grinned at John. "Absolutely made for each other."

Molly took a step towards him. "You wouldn't skip any important steps in an experiment. So don't do that with me. Just start from the beginning and be patient."

"From the beginning? Meaning…" Sherlock narrowed his eyes for a moment. "Asking you out?"

Molly grinned, looking like she might be getting emotional. "That's a magnificent start," she whispered.

An almost mischievous smile suddenly began to blossom on Sherlock's lips, and he leaned in a little closer to Molly as he answered softly. "Well then, perhaps I'll do that…someday soon."

"Ah," Molly responded, smiling back playfully. "Now you're going to make me wait, are you?"

"Well, I wouldn't want to risk skipping a vital step. Perhaps I need time to plan so I can employ the element of surprise!"

"Sherlock, if you jump out of a freezer at Bart's, I swear to God!" Molly began giggling uncontrollably.

Mary and John both had to clasp a hand over their mouths to ensure that cackling couldn't be heard down the stairs.

"You have to admit it would be memorable!" Sherlock countered, but then he looked at her more seriously. "I suppose that's my only real hope…that it'll be something you'll remember…for a very very long time."

Sherlock and Molly both held each other fast with an unbreakable gaze from where they stood a few feet apart. Sherlock almost took a half step forward, but then hesitated, sucking in a breath and clasping his hands back behind his back and stepping away.

"Well, I suppose I should return to Baker Street and begin orchestrating the move back to your flat…Toby will be pleased."

"Sherlock!" Molly said, stopping his retreat. "I just, um…I know we're starting slowly but…" She licked her lips and seemed a little embarrassed.

Sherlock breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh thank God we seem to be thinking the same thing!" With that he crossed the space between them and instantly wrapped her tightly in his arms. But just before he lowered his lips to meet Molly's, he turned to look directly at the monitor on the table and he smiled, making John and Mary's eyes widen.

"John, Mary," he said to the camera, which then prompted Molly to look just as shocked as the Watsons. "You should be free to come back downstairs in, mm…about two minutes. And, John, you especially may also want to avert your eyes seeing as I'm about to thoroughly snog my future girlfriend. We both know you don't handle those things well."

As Sherlock's lips collided with Molly and the two of them became lost in a haze of arms and coats and rumpled hair, the Watsons shut off the screen as they tried to control their hysterics.

"Good God, he's right!" John said, giggling and covering his face. "I really still can't deal with that yet!"

Mary sighed and set the monitor down. "Well, thank goodness it finally all worked out. And I'm glad we could offer them our sitting room for the location of their little domestic. Seems fitting to return the favor, don't you think?" She winked at John. "Although, I think theirs may have ended just a bit more affectionately than ours did at Baker Street. I'm a little jealous!" she said teasingly.

John grinned as he tugged Mary into an embrace. "Get over here, Mrs. Watson!" They both collapsed together on the bed amidst very happy laughter. "We have a minute and thirty seconds left before we go downstairs…I'll show you affectionate!"

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading, guys! I enjoyed doing something a little different for a while. Even if it was a bit like pulling teeth at times lol! Thanks again to Lexie, my esteemed editor. And I'll see you readers next time...whenever that may be. ;)**_


End file.
